Street Fighter (series)
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター, Sutorīto Faitā?) is a series of fighting games developed and published by Capcom. Players uses various combatants from around the world in one-on-one fights, each with his or her own special moves, against one another. The first game was released in 1987, followed by its world famous 1991 sequel, which is credited with establishing many of the conventions of the one-on-one fighting genre. Street Fighter is the most well-known franchise in the genre, one of the most famous and highest-grossing video game franchises of all time, and it serves as one of Capcom's two flagship series, alongside Mega Man. Street Fighter shares it's universe with Final Fight, Rival Schools, and Slam Masters. Description Gameplay Timeline The chronological order of the series' timeline starts with Street Fighter, followed by Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter II, Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter V and Street Fighter III. The storyline of the Street Fighter EX series takes place in an alternate timeline and is not canon to the main series' timeline. List of games Main Games *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter II'' series **(Street Fighter II) **(Super Street Fighter II) **(Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' series **(Street Fighter Alpha) **(Street Fighter Alpha 2) **(Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold) **(Street Fighter Alpha 3) **(Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper) **(Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX) *''Street Fighter III'' series **(Street Fighter III) **(Street Fighter III 2nd Impact) **(Street Fighter III 3rd Strike) *''Street Fighter IV'' series **(Street Fighter IV) **(Super Street Fighter IV) **(Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition) **(Ultra Street Fighter IV) *''Street Fighter V'' series **(Street Fighter V) **(Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition) Spin-offs *''Street Fighter: The Movie'' - (1995) *''Street Fighter II Movie'' - (1995) *''Street Fighter EX'' series *''Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation'' - (2009) Compilations *''Street Fighter Collection'' - (1997) *''Street Fighter Collection 2'' - (1998) *''Street Fighter Anniversary Collection'' - (Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition in Japan - 2004) *''Street Fighter Alpha Anthology'' - (Street Fighter Zero: Fighter's Generation in Japan - 2006) *''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection'' - (2018) Crossovers *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation'' *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' *''Street Fighter × Tekken'' *''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' *''Tekken × Street Fighter'' Others *''Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight'' - (1990) *''Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game'' - RPG - (1994) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Pinball FX'' *''Chun-Li ni makase China'' *''Street Fighter: Puzzle Spirits'' *''Street Fighter: Battle Combination'' Other media Films Animated * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - (1994) * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation - (1999) * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - (2005) Live-action * Street Fighter - (1994) * Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li - (2009) TV * Street Fighter II V - (1995) * Street Fighter TV series - (1995) Related media In Japan, an animated film produced by Group TAC titled Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie was released theatrically in Japan in 1994. An English adaptation of the film produced by Manga Entertainment, which was first released on home video in 1996. Group TAC also produced an animated TV series Street Fighter II V, which first aired on Fuji TV in 1995; and a two-episode OVA series, Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie, released in 1999. English adaptations of both productions were produced by Manga Entertainment as well. A second OVA based on Street Fighter Alpha, titled Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, was produced specifically for the English market by Studio A.P.P.P. Comics and artbooks Masahiko Nakahira did four different Street Fighter manga series: Cammy Gaiden (translated and released in English as Super Street Fighter II: Cammy by Viz Media), Street Fighter Zero (translated and released in English as Street Fighter Alpha), Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final. Street Fighter Alpha, Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final have all been released in English by UDON. Two characters created by Nakahira, Evil Ryu (introduced in Street Fighter Alpha) and Karin Kanzuki (from Sakura Ganbaru) have been integrated into the Street Fighter video games. Malibu Comics launched a Street Fighter comic series in 1993, but it flopped, lasting only three issues. UDON was then licensed by Capcom to produce an American comic book based on the Street Fighter franchise, in addition to Darkstalkers and Rival Schools. This series draws not only on the established Street Fighter canon, but also occasionally addresses various continuity retcons, and even draws from fanon and non-official sources as well. In 2005, UDON released Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter, the first Capcom series history and art book to be translated into English. UDON continued its Street Fighter series with Street Fighter II Turbo and Street Fighter IV. They also published a translation of a previously Japan-only artbook, SF20: The Art of Street Fighter. Trivia *''Street Fighter'' character Zeku shares many similarities and thematic elements with Hiryu, the main protagonist of the Strider action game series, as noted in the former's character biography. Because of these connections, it is, at the very least, theorized that the Strider series exists within the same shared universe as the Street Fighter series. Additionally, Hiryu was originally intended to be featured in Capcom Fighting All-Stars, the only member of a series with no direct connections to the Street Fighter franchise to do so. Whether or not the connections between the series are intended to convey a shared universe or if they are simply referential in nature is unconfirmed, however. Gallery Box Arts Image:2010StreetFighter.png|SF 2010: The Final Fight Japan Image:StreetFighterRPG.png|The Storytelling Game Image:SFCJapan.png|Collection Japan Image:SFC.png|Collection U.S. Image:SFC2.png|Collection 2 U.S. Image:HyperSFIIJapan.png|Anniversary Japan Image:HyperSFIIEurope.png|Anniversary Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapanSE.png|Anniversary "Special Edition" Japan Image:SFAAnthJapan.png|Alpha Anthology Japan Image:SFAAnthCoverScan.png|Alpha Anthology U.S. Image:SFAAnthologyEurope.png|Alpha Anthology Europe Artbooks Image:SFEternalChallengeShinkiro.png|''Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter'' Cover by Shinkiro Image:SF20Artbook.png|''SF20: The Art of Street Fighter'' Image:SFTribute.png|''Street Fighter Tribute'' Cover by Arnold Tsang Street Fighter 25th Anniversary Artbook.jpg|''Street Fighter 25th Anniversary'' Cover by Kinu Nishimura Beyond the World Street Fighter Memorial Archives.jpg|''Beyond the World:Street Fighter Memorial Archives'' Cover by Akiman Comics Image:SFComic0Art.png|''Comic # 0'' Art Image:SFComic1Art.png|''Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFComic2Art.png|''Comic # 2'' Art Image:SFComic3Art.png|''Comic # 3'' Art Image:SFComic4Art.png|''Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFComic5Art.png|''Comic # 5'' Art Image:SFComic6Art.png|''Comic # 6'' Art Image:SFComic7Art.png|''Comic # 7'' Art Image:SFComicArt8.png|''Comic # 8'' Art Image:SFComicArt9.png|''Comic # 9'' Art Image:SFComic10.png|''Comic # 10'' Image:SFComic11.png|''Comic # 11'' Image:SFComic12.png|''Comic # 12'' Image:SFComicArt13.png|''Comic # 13'' Art Image:SFSummerSpecial.png|''Comic'' Summer Special Art External Links Official *Official English website *Official community site at Capcom Unity *Wikipedia article Fan *''Street Fighter'' Wikia *[http://www.streetfightercorporation.com/ Street Fighter Corporation] *[http://www.sfgalleries.net/ Street Fighter Galleries] *[http://fightingstreet.com/folders/variousinfofolder/variousinfopages/streetfighterplotguide.txt The Street Fighter Plot Canon Guide at Fighting Street] Miscellaneous *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/coinop/arcade/file/583632/26094 The Street Fighter Plot Canon Guide at GameFAQs] Category:Series Category:Fighting Series